warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arch-gun
Arch-guns are heavy weapons, most frequently used in zero-gravity Archwing combat. Unlike traditional Warframe weapons, Arch-guns have no separate ammo reserve or magazine in Zero-G, instead having a regenerating magazine whose contents replenish to full when the weapon is not firing. The delay from ceasefire to replenishment and the speed of ammo regeneration varies between different Arch-gun models. Because they have no ammo reserves in their normal usage, Arch-guns essentially have unlimited ammunition and thus do not require replenishment from ammo pickups. Ground Combat While normally only usable in zero-g, Arch-guns can be utilized in ground combat by installing the Gravimag upgrade, after an Orokin Catalyst is installed. This enables the Gravimag-enabled Arch-gun equipped as a Heavy Weapon in Vehicle mode (see Arsenal) to be called down via an Archgun Deployer, allowing a Tenno to use the weapon in ground combat. When used in ground combat, Arch-guns only have a limited amount of ammo along with using magazines and standard reloading. Once all of an Arch-gun's ammunition is used up, the weapon is removed and can only be called down again after a 5-minute cooldown period. Ground-based Arch-gun ammo can only be replenished by Heavy Ammo, which can drop from heavy-duty enemies like Bombards, Corpus Tech, and Ancients. Picking up Heavy Ammo also resets the Archgun Deployer's 5-minute cooldown. 's ammo conversion does not work on grounded Arch-guns. While wielding the Arch-gun in ground combat, the player is unable to switch to any other weapon. Base aim-glide time will also be reduced to 1 second. Activating the Archgun Deployer again will remove the Arch-gun, with the cooldown based on the remaining ammunition upon unequipping. Notes Atmosphere Arch-guns receive affinity while equipped according to normal rules, including the per-weapon split. As example, having a Primary, Secondary and Melee equipped in your loadout with the Arch-gun out will result in 75% of shared affinity being split between 4 weapons instead of 3. Arch-guns ArchLaunchGrenade.png| |link=Corvas ArchBurstGun.png| |link=Cyngas ArchHeavyPistols.png| |link=Dual Decurion ArchRocketCrossbow.png| |link=Fluctus GrnAntiAirGun.png| |link=Grattler ArchwingMachinegun.png| |link=Imperator ImperatorVandal.png| |link=Imperator Vandal Larkspur.png| |link=Larkspur ArchLongRifle.png| |link=Phaedra ArchRailgun.png| |link=Velocitus KuvaAyanga.png| |link=Kuva Ayanga Patch History We have re-balanced Arch-guns in Archwing mode only, held Arch-guns in atmospheric (ground) combat is unaffected. Submersible Archwing now uses your weapons like open world Archwing does. Arch-Guns in Archwing mode: *All hitscan Archwing weapons converted to projectile when in space *Increased fall off range from 200-400 to 300-600 *Increased min fall off damage from 10% to 50% *Increased projectile speed of the Kuva Ayanga while in space. *Heavy Ammo now drops from Bombards, Heavy Gunners, Napalms, Corpus Tech, Fusion Moas, Oxium Ospreys, Ancients, Corrupted Ancients, and Corrupted Bombards. *Fixed being able to Quick Melee when you equip an Archgun with either a Primary or Secondary equipped before that. *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Fixed the Imperator and Imperator Vandal reload sounds playing non-positional.﻿﻿ *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Increased Grattler Ammo capacity from 180 to 210 in Atmosphere Arch-Gun. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed the Fluctus’ Atmosphere Arch-Gun FX appearing when in a Archwing mission, which was aggressively bright and overwhelming. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Fixed missing Fluctus Atmosphere Arch-Gun summon sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. }} es:Archcañón Category:Archwing Category:Archwing Gun Category:Update 15